fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
DNDLT-DT (Oreconsin Life TV)
Oreconsin Life TV (call letters DNDLT-DT) is a 24-7 channel dedicated to anything and everything Oreconsin. The Network features locally grown programming produced and starring residents of Oreconsin. Oreconsin Life TV Broadcasts all over Oreconsin on Channel 62. History The channel was launched on August 1, 2013. Since that point, the network has expanded its brand further; the channel sponsored by government grants and of the people of Oreconsin, expanded quickly. Much of the programming of Oreconsin Life is focused on the culture of farming and agriculture, as well as the culture of the Wah’Shanoah Nation of Oreconsin and the agriculture associated with that area. For many years, the station did not air infomercials, instead supplementing its advertising revenue with the sales of a company magazine and other merchandise (the infomercial ban has since been lifted, with infomercials now airing on the network during weekend overnight hours). The network also restricts its advertising and programming to products, advertisements, and shows fit to be seen by a family audience; products such as erectile dysfunction medications and male enhancement products are not permitted to be shown on Oreconsin Life TV. The network does feature traditional commercial advertising and holds occasional special phone-in forums sponsored by organizations such as Monsanto (for its RoundUp product line), John Deere, and the Medicare program, though the sponsorship of each program is clearly disclaimed in programming listings and disclaimers and hosts do not have interests in the products. Programming History One of the very first programs to be aired on Oreconsin Life TV was "The Super Max Polka Show", a polka and dance variety program hosted by Riverdale resident Maxwell "Super Max" Harrisburgh, which continued to be popular among the network's estimated (approximately) 3 million+ available households until it ended its run on January 1, 2011. In 2010, litigation commenced between Oreconsin Life and The Super Max Polka Show's creators/producers of Polka Cassettes of Oreconsin, involving several lawsuits and countersuits (mostly over a contractual dispute). Oreconsin contends that it had an option to air the program until December 31, 2010, while Polka Cassettes of Oreconsin contends that the show was being aired against their wishes, and after cessation of the effectiveness of the previous contract, which expired on December 31, 2009. In August 2010, a multi-million dollar "slander and defamation" suit was brought against Polka Cassettes of Oreconson by Oreconson Life TV. In 2011, the court granted the defendants' motion for summary judgment and dismissed Oreconsin Life's lawsuit as being without merit. In January, 2015, Maxwell "Super Max" Harrisburgh died of lung cancer at the age of 90. The show was replaced by "The Oreconsin Life Polka Fest" on January 5, 2011, and aired during the same timeslots. Oreconson Life Polka Fest was later replaced by Casey D Polka Party, hosted by Carrie Darrin in July 2011. Wednesday afternoons, starting in September of 2015 will feature selected reruns of the Big Joe Polka Show under the name "Super Max Polka Classics." Category:Portville Category:Cambridge, OC Category:Oreconsin Category:Channel 62 Category:Television channels and stations established in 2013